


Happy Endings

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Hilzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at Hilda's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

After a long week of midterm finals, snow (that didn't cancel school and just left slush on the ground), and bland cafeteria food, Zelda was ready for movie night. She could already smell the buttery popcorn and taste the chocolate on her tongue. She didn't even mind that Link and Ravio couldn't make it; Link was excited to visit his grandfather, and Ravio had said all he wanted was to take a nap.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with spending some extra time with Hilda.

It was Hilda's night to choose the movie. Her friends had all chipped in to buy a plastic container, each of them storing their DVD's inside. It tended to sty at Hilda's house, and was designed for sharing. She could hear her digging around.

"Aha!" the girl yelled from the other room.

"What are we watching tonight?" Zelda called from the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets, grabbing the box of popcorn and pack of chocolate bars. The coffee table in Hilda's living room was already covered in snacks, just about every chip and candy known to mankind. They had both agreed that they deserved to gorge themselves.

She already had a few quesses. Despite her drab appearance, Hilda absolutely adored fairy tale films. Zelda's girlfriend owned every Disney movie to date, not to mention movies made by other companies.

"The Princess and the Frog," Hilda called back. "Is that fine with you?"

"Of course!" Ravio usually didn't want to watch Hilda's choice of movies, but Zelda and Link were fine with them. Now, they didn't have anyone to fight with.

Back when they had started dating, Zelda had asked her why she loved the movies so much. It wasn't meant to sound rude, and Zelda didn't mind watching them. She was just curious; her own passion had been watching literature and science documentaries (she rarely got to choose the movie ecause of that).

"Everyone deserves a happy ending," Hilda had said.

She was correct.

"Are you nearly ready?" Hilda called.

"Almost," Zelda replied. "I just need to pop the popcorn. Don't start the movie without me!" She tore the plastic off of a packet of popcorn, then put it in the microwave.

"You know that I'd never do that!" Hilda called back.

A few minutes later, Zelda came into the living room, a large bowl of popcorn and the pack of chocolate bars in her hand. She sat down on the couch, wrapped a blanket around her, and leaned in close to Hilda.

"I'm glad the week is over," she said. Her mind was still spinning from earlier algebra problems.

"Me too," Hilda replied. She leaned in, tapping a quick, gentle kiss to Zelda's lips. "I really am." She grabbed a handful of popcorn, then grabbed the remote and clicked play.


End file.
